


"Truth or Dare...?"

by iZombi



Series: Sabaton x Reader [5]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: "Wild card... bitch!" Tommy probably, Chris likes to do, F/M, Gen, Hannes is kind of like, Joakim will always, LMAO, M/M, Mild Cursing, Pär and won’t do, Pär is a calmer boy, SUGGESTIVE THEMES &, Tommy is chaos incarnate, and we all love, and won’t do, and you?, anything too crazy, anything too stupid, are the better, by the nine divines, choose ‘dare’ and, he thinks that those, him for it, make him do dumb shit, ones to do, please i’m begging you, rated teen for, the boys throw at you, the dare the better, the man is hilarious, the more chaotic, the silly dares, you get whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: You and the guys play some “Truth or Dare” and things just get interesting from there…
Relationships: Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Pär Sundström (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Reader (You), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton)
Series: Sabaton x Reader [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163246
Kudos: 6





	"Truth or Dare...?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



> RATED TEEN FOR SUGGESTIVE THEMES AND CURSING…

You looked down at the bottle, silently dreading if it would land on you,

When it didn’t you sighed in relief, instead you looked over to where the bottle pointed,

It was to Joakim, he shot you a smile as he drank a sip of his whiskey,

“Alright, Joakim…” you began, thinking of what to ask if he were to choose truth and or what to make him do, should he choose dare,

“Yeah?” He asked you,

“Truth or Dare?”

Joakim hummed deep in thought, he knew that if he chose truth you would probably ask him to confess something deep, so he decided to go for the other option,

“Dare!”

You smirked, and you looked down to your plate, which still had an un-eaten and still intact hotdog, you took it out of the buns and handed it to him,

“Think you can take this as deep as you possibly can in your throat, without gagging or biting it?” You asked him,

Joakim’s eyes flew open, at first he didn’t say anything and kind of just looked at you in shock, but when the other guys laughed, he decided to take the challenge instead of turning it down,

“Yeah, fuck it! I don’t know if I can do it all the way, but I’ll try!” he said, taking the sausage out of your hand and grabbing it,

he tilted his head back and opened his mouth, and with his hand slid the sausage down his throat, all the way…,

Some of the boys in the room began to wolf whistle to Joakim, others laughed, while Pär just shook his head in disapproval,

,…until he just took off his fingers from it and briefly closed his mouth for a moment, and then pulled it out with a smile on his lips,

“ _Goddamn…!_ ” Tommy spoke,

“Well, since Jocke can’t down beer as fast as Tommy can, at least now we know his _true talent_ …” Hannes joked which made everyone, including you laugh hard,

Joakim flipped all of you off as he took a bite out of the sausage, silently eating his prize for the ridiculous dare,

You spun the bottle and laughed when it landed in reverse, it being pointed at you with Joakim on the other side of it,

“Oh, _fuck_ …!” You cursed, now worried of what he would make you do,

Joakim thought long and hard before he asked you the dreaded question,

“Truth or Dare?”

You swallowed hard and avoided his gaze, “…Dare…?”,

There was a rule set in place that whatever the person had chosen previously couldn’t be chosen again and they would be forced to alternate,

Joakim nodded, he pointed to you a random Sabaton crewmember off in the distance of the Sabaton HQ, “Go smack his ass and tell him he looks ‘Hot as fucking hell tonight’ ” he commanded,

You sighed and nodded, before briefly doing the sign of the cross, silently praying to god to forgive you for your sins,

You approached the crewmember, who was not too far off from where you and the others were sitting, which meant that the boys would be able to see you _and_ hear you,

You bit your lip and sighed through your nose, before pulling your hand back and loudly smacking the poor individual’s rear end,

They yelped in surprise and whipped around, their eyebrows raising in surprise at seeing you,

“I-…Y-Yes?” they asked you, clearly confused at what was going on,

“I- U-Uh…” You took in a breath, “ _You look hot as fucking hell, tonight”_ you quoted and covered your face in shame when you heard the roar of laughter behind you,

The Sabaton crewmember look beyond you and flipped all of them off,

You sighed and quickly ran back to your friends, you spin the bottle as you took your seat once again,

It landed on Pär and Hannes rested on the other side of it,

“Truth or Dare?” Hannes asked Pär,

“Dare” he said, shrugging his shoulders

“Go ask my friend Peter over there-” He pointed out a tall handsome British man who sported a black beard and dark rimmed glasses, “And ask him if he has an extra condom…” He asked,

Pär sighed and got up, he approached Hannes’ friend who was talking to another person,

The other individual bid Peter farewell and went off to go talk to someone else, Pär thanked his stars, he turned his attention to Peter,

“Hey man, what’s up?” Peter asked him,

“Oh uh, not much… but uh, I _was wondering…”_ he began,

“Hm?”

“Do you have an extra condom on you? Sorry about this…” Pär sighed,

Peter didn’t say anything when he heard the laughter behind Pär, instead he just nodded and reached into his pocket for his wallet,

And out pulled a condom and handed it to Pär, who thanked him and walked off to his friends who laughed and clapped,

“ _Ooooooh!_ ” Tommy said, to which Pär shot him a look, shutting him up instantly but not without a laugh

Pär spun the bottle, it landed on Tommy, with Chris on the other side,

“Truth or Dare, Tommy?” Chris asked,

“Dare!” he shouted

“Swap clothes with the person next to you!” Chris declared,

“Oh, _fuck no!_ ” you cursed, “He’s so _big_! He’ll stretch everything out!” You whined, as you sat next to Tommy,

“It’s okay! I’ll take you to the mall and we can buy new ones! I swear!” He explained to you,

You sighed, crossing your arms, “Promise?”

“Pinkie Promise” He spoke, extending his pinkie finger to you, you gratefully took it, sealing the pact

You sighed as you stripped off your shirt, shorts, and sneakers, handing them to Tommy,

Tommy admittedly didn’t even try with your sneakers, they were too small for his big feet, but he _did_ surprisingly fit well in your shorts, as for your shirt, he didn’t even bother putting it on as it was too small for his frame,

You however fit into everything because it was all so big,

“I feel like I’m wearing a potato sack for clothes…” you commented, looking down to your clothes,

Joakim laughed, “Oh my god!”

Pär sighed, “Ok, you two put your clothes back on, please…” he said, to which you and tommy both agreed to, once again stripping on the clothes and giving each other their respective clothes,

Once it was done, Tommy spun the bottle, it landed on Hannes and you,

“Truth or Dare?” you asked Hannes,

“Dare”

“Go apply some makeup on your face, without using a mirror and then take a selfie…” you told him,

He sighed as you handed him Chris’ make up pallet and kit,

Hannes tried his best at applying the makeup, he hummed as he did so, internally he was worried that he looked like a fool and had done it all bad,

However, when he pulled away to show all of you, he got looks of praise but he wasn’t buying it,

As he took out his phone to snap a selfie with he noticed that it wasn’t _that_ bad as he had initially imagined, the eyeliner was a bit off and his lipstick was a bit smudged but overall? He looked hot,

“ _Damn_ , hey sexy…!” he said as he snapped a picture, making sure to strike a pose,

You laughed, “God, you’re so cute Hannes”

“I think you mean ‘ _hot_ ’” Tommy corrected you which made you laugh harder,

Hannes thanked you and proceeded to spin the bottle,

It landed on Chris and Joakim,

“Alright… Truth or Dare?” Joakim asked to Chris,

“Dare”

“Go sit on Tommy’s lap…” he said, with a smirk on his lips,

Chris nodded and got up from his seat, and approached Tommy, “Alright man” he said,

“Come sit on _daddy’s_ lap” Tommy teased and Chris blushed as he took his seat,

Tommy held onto Chris by his wait as the other sat on his lap, he rested his chin on Chris’ shoulder, leaning into his friend,

“Are you having fun?” Chris asked him,

“Yup! And you smell nice” Tommy complemented,

“Oh! Thank you!” Chris chuckled,

You stretched your arms as Chris spun the bottle, something inside you told you that tonight would be a _long night…._


End file.
